A Asia Tale
by silverangelmimzy
Summary: Chapter 3 up! as Serena flees from her pursuing "twin", she re-encounters some old friends from the world of Miyazaki. will span two parts this being the first. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Master, is it time? No Chase. Not until the moon girl reveals herself. Sir, when will that be? Not far now, only a few hours. She does not know much about her past, only that she was a princess and she died with her sister at the hands of a betrayer. I see she does-no she doesn't know. We just have to wait for the dragon of light to be coaxed out to protect her friends. In the meantime, send ying to keep an eye on the other Xiaolin dragons, especially the young water dragon.also I want you to bring a new recruit to kathmandu, see if you can find a bargian on the sky bird there. Yes ssssir.

Ahmmm. Yeah, this is my first piece on here so yeah. R&R and try and figure out the other half of this X-over is .


	2. Tokyo, Japan : The fight

" How long is this going to take! MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed behind gritted teeth. " MARS SOUL BIRD! I don't know but nephilania's sure comin' on strong." Sailor Mars dodged. "According to my calculations, we should be nearing the source any second now " Mercury had muttered. "VENUS LOVE SHOCK! Well could you hurry it up a little? I'm getting hungry!" Venus proclaimed as her Raichu trailed behind her, giving bolts of lightning to any clone that wasn't dead. "Last row, here goes!" Sailor moon exclaimed as she pulled out a star shaped gauntlet "SILVER MOON!" she cried "CRYSTAL POWERED KISS!" To the group's surprise, the rest of the colony burst into millions of pieces. "Wow." Venus said. Then they noticed two strange figures standing where the clones had protected them. The male wore traditional _Chinese_ warrior clothes, while the girl wore a tanktop-like-black- kimono. "Hmm, didn't think you'd get through those, how bout you Christina?" the guy said. Christina replied " well, Chase" she muttered twirling one of her _really_ long, brown bangs "nope. For now lets grab the light, and make the others slaves" Chase smiled and pulled out a large blue dragon statue "SAPPIRHRE DRAGON!" they dodged the shaft of blue light and separated on top of about twenty stone pillars. "Sailor moon! We can't keep fighting like this!" mars screamed out. Chase smiled at Venus "well what a fine young lady. Aphrodite?" Venus smiled back and smarted "Hell yes! VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Chase flew backwards at the impact and Sailor moon was about to start a mantra when. "Sorry girls but we gotta fly!" Christina smiled sweetly. "BLACK MOON! CRYSTAL POWERED KISS!" Sailor Moon dodged the attack but unfortunately her colleagues didn't. "Serena! GRAB THE MIRROR!" she heard Mimzy's voice inside her head as the rabbit and Luna ran towards the group. Both Christina and Serena started up and grabbed it together. "Well well well, a Xiaolin Showdown! This should be fun!" Serena looked puzzled. "Serena!" Luna's voice called "use the crystal you found!" she smiled "ah, now I remember. Ok Christina, you're on. My Culver crystal against your sword of the…um." Christina replied "Dark. Sword of the Dark. First one to get to the red Shinto gate wins, and the sword changes back." They both held the mirror high "go! Xiaolin Showdown!" everything faded away except for the Shinto gate and the senshi. Then a huge bamboo field grew out of the ground immediately. Christina made a face and grumbled "awww crap. Bamboo fields." The weirdest part was that somehow Serena changed into a navy-blue-and-bronzish-gold-ninja type of costume. It had a mouthpiece and a big light-blue bow coming out of where, well, where bows are supposed to be. When Serena felt the bow she could feel a small, gold, points up, crescent moon. Luna called out "on your marks, get set, GO!" the started off, jumping this way and that, making sure they wouldn't get hit. When it looked as if Christina was going to win, Mimzy's voice came into her head. "Be like lucario, the only way you're going to win is to _find_ the mirror not win it, if she comes at you you'll see…" she nodded in the rabbits direction, and stood on top of the bamboo, in tree stance, and she saw everything. "Haaaah!" Christina screamed. Still in her precarious stance she stopped the girl's foot with her hand. Then she flung her all the way back to the beginning. Serena dove down into the groves of bamboo and found it on a stone. As the showdown ended she vaguely saw a white eight-pointed star appear on the chest of the costume when she looked again though, she was back in sailor moon form. "Ill get you!" Christina screeched as she tried to fling her self on to Serena. "Run princess run! I know what they want!" Venus cried. As the girl ran into town she saw her mother, the moon queen gesturing her to a portal. "Now Serena darling. You will end up in your princess self with a black cloak shielding your face. You'll end up just outside the tunnel that leads to the spirit world wait there till eleven and when the bell tower mysteriously rings, that is your cue to go in, get on the boat and cross over into the spirit world. You will make a "surprise entrance" to ubaba and you will stay there for one day. When the clock strikes noon that is your cue to leave on haku's back. I know where you are going so I plotted everything carefully on this map." Serena hugged her mother and made sure that mimzy and Luna were safely in her arms. "Goodbye mother take care!" and with that, the young moon princess floated away through the portal.


	3. SilverSapporo and Porthaven,Hokkiado

"Keep running Serena! Were almost there!" Luna screamed. "Look!"Mimzy replied "were almost out!"

SWOOSH. The portal closed. "It's eleven lets go." Serena said looking at her pocketwatch. She stepped into the tunnel after hiding mimzy in her cloak and dusting some black powder over the crescent moon on Luna. Many spirits looked at her on the boat and whispered, glancing looks to the cat, wondering what the lump on her back was. When she stepped off the boat several spirits quickly shuffled by. As she walked across the bridge all became silent. A young, brown haired human quickly noticed her and mouthed "meet you in garden" Serena waited there until the same girl came back with a young boy. Immediately Serena threw back the hood "you did get my mom's message right?" chihiro, the girl, laughed. "Of course we did! The funniest thing was that she sent the most beautiful and noticeable bird so haku had a hard time keeping the message from yubaba!" haku grinned. "Don't you worry. Well have a surprise meeting with yubaba. Plus since you have control over the spirits, there is no way she'll say no. But we have to go through the main entrance." Serena pulled up the hood. "Ready when you are!" the trio of them waltzed into the bathhouse. The manager noticed and called yubaba. "I don't like this character. It's headed towards you so I suggest you turn it away." The phone yattered "who's escorting it?" the manager gulped "the human and the dragon." The phone yattered again "hmmm, something is very fishy. Oh well let them in." The three headed in the elevator and went up to the top floor where yubaba lived. "Ok here we go." Serena breathed. She walked through the door without knocking and the two followed her. When the found yubaba, she was signing documents. "Well now dragon, what sort of lowly spirit have you brought to me now?" Serena smiled, as the cloak showed her mouth. "How very nice to treat a princess that way." She threw back the hood showing her face. "AHHH! Princess! Serena-Hime! How low I have been. I ask for the moon's forgiveness!" yubaba walked around the desk and curtsied politely. "You shall get your forgiveness when you do these things for me." Serena said most regally. " Give me the royal room, a small bag of gold silver and bronze coins, return my Alethiometer, and give these two a break for the entire time I am here. They will be my escorts and consultants for the time being." The old spirit bowed her head. "Yes. I shall do what you ask." The three headed to her room and Serena jumped in to her bath splashing both haku and chihiro in the process. "Ahhhhh." Later that evening Serena changed into a long trainer sweat shirt that was greenish mint with candy pink horizontal stripes and a pair of good jeans and some bearpaw uggs. "Do you know where howl's moving castle is?" Serena asked. "Yeah."Chihiro chewed out between bites of jelly dumpling and rice ball. "Apparently you know him." Serena sighed "yup. I was an apprentice with him for awhile. Left cause he was too vain." Chihiro laughed and replied "the reason he spends so long in the bathroom is cause he comes here each morning, cept for tomorrow. Still I think haku can get you there." Serena glanced over at the sleeping cat and bunny. "Well lets plan on it. C'mon chihiro you can sleep in here this evening." The next day Serena stayed in the same outfit. "Serena, are you ready?"Haku questioned. She smiled and glanced at chihiro. Just as they were ready to go chihiro ran out "Serena! Wait! I have something to give you!" she handed her a small basket. "it's got everything you asked for. I also added some sugar stars. Good luck!" the wind picked up speed and soon Serena and haku were flying over the countryside. "Haku!" she yelled as Luna hopped out of her bag and mimzy started flying. "How long would it take to get to Porthaven?" he used telepathy "not very long, if we headed in that direction we'd be there by twilight. Sounds like a good plan!" serena pulled out the alethiometer. It was getting dark "almost-WHOA!" a sharp blue light almost hit them. "HAKU! GO FASTER! THEY FOUND US!" Christina's sharp laugh was still audible when they landed outside the town. " I'll distract her princess. You take care of yourself. Now RUN!" Serena flew into town until she found a dark alley and hid there. "What do we do?" mimzy telepathized. Serena could tell that they were truly scared. "Well I saw howl's place not far from here. I hope Sophie I'll let me in." she changed back into her princess dress and black cloak and quickly stepped to the door. From inside she could hear calcifer "Sophie! Porthaven door!" Serena took a deep breath and smiled. "May I help you?"Sophie's voice rang with irritation. "Sophie. Is-is howl home?" Serena started crying because she felt so bad for leaving them. Guilt washed over her and she couldn't move her hands to lift the hood. So Sophie did. At first she didn't recognize the face because of the tears but then her eyes widened and she hugged Serena like a mother would. "There, there. Come in and get aquatinted. I was wondering when you would come." Serena sat in front of calcifer wiping her eyes "it's good to be home." Calcifer smiled "it's good to have you back" she smiled and started crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. "Hey who's this?" Markl wondered as he came down the steps. "Wait, Serena, is that you?" she smiled, still crying and quoted from her grandmothers famous last words "I am but a refugee, we all are, and we shall find peace in another life." The boy ran and hugged her.suddenly Serena saw a man staring into her face. "Hullo, Howl." He laughed and said "Hullo Serena!" she got a good night's rest and woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. "Come and get it Serena. I've got bacon." Serena sat up with her eyes still closed. She wore the green trainer outfit to bed and had decided to war it the next day. "Bacon?" the girl was still asleep and walked towards the table. "Bacon?" she said again. Sophie smacked the pan. "C'mon howl! You know what happens when Serena doesn't get her bacon until you wake up! That goes for you to markl!" Serena (_still_ asleep and delirious) questioned a third time as sophie poured her tea and got her eggs and bacon ready "Bacon?" sophie smiled at the girl and set the food down for the young princess. "Here you are my dear, you get your breakfast early because you are very special." Serena smiled groggily "Thenk You." The girl mumbled out as she woke up. Sophie then frowned and trudged up the steps as Howl came down. "It's a good thing you're up or I'd-" he interrupted her "don't you have another person to wake, my dear?" and she kept trudging up the stairs and the wizard sat down. "And here we have our lovely princess. How are you this morning? "Well better than yesterday. I need to stay here another night if that's okay. The Alethiometer tells me that Christina's still in the area. And I need more sleep." He laughed at the comment and smiled "of course! You are always welcome in our castle." Then they both started laughing when they heard Sophie whack Markl with a broom to wake him up.


	4. howl's castle and shuchiro

"Are you sure we're close enough

"Are you sure we're close enough!" Howl yelled as Serena got on the porch. "yup! I'm pretty sure it's close enough. Besides! If I don't leave now then you will be in danger!" Howl glanced at the small mountains that surrounded the small seaside town. "Just promise us you wont go looking for trouble." Sophie smiled. Serena nodded and Markl ran up to say goodbye. "well, I'll see you all soon!" she smiled and Luna and Mimzy nodded back. "key that hides the forces of darkness, SHOW ME YOUR TRUE FORM! BY THE COVENANT, I, SERENA, COMMAND YOU. RELAESE! "FLY!" and with that, Serena left on her Clow Staff. "gee," said Luna "I hope Kiki still lives there." Serena pouted at her and smirked "aww, you only said that cuz' you wanna see JiJi." Luna stuck her tounge out and they descended into the city. _I wonder what Christina meant by "The Light"? sure, I did house The Light Of Hope, but It can't still be there can it? _


End file.
